(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting blades in the form of bandsaws, coring drills, and other blades having a similar closed loop configuration.
(2) Related Art
Fiber composite tape has been used to construct cutting blades for use in wafering. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,316 to this inventor, formation of reciprocating flat blades is described. In an exemplary embodiment, boron-epoxy tape is layered such that a multidirectional orientation of fibers is achieved. An abrasive material such as fine mesh diamond powder is impregnated onto the outermost surfaces. Blades can then be cut from the multi-layer composite such that when connected to a source of reciprocating motion, the exposed fibers at the edge effect a chiseling action on materials fed into the blade. The abrasive outer surface performs a polishing action which results in a smoother, more precise finish.
In the past, bandsaws have typically employed a thin metal band having a serrated edge, or sequential carbide bits, with lateral relief on both sides of the metal band running unidirectionally along the band to provide a cutting surface and prevent the metal band from jamming in the cut. Such blades tend to be somewhat imprecise, and the maximum speed at which they can be operated is limited by the mechanical properties of the material employed. Further, they tend to dull quickly when used to cut hard ceramics or similar substances, and production of a blade of sufficient precision for many ceramic applications is quite expensive. Similarly, prior art coring drills employ a metal bit having a serrated edge of a desired diameter. Production of such bits for ceramic coring is both difficult and expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to find a cost effective way to produce precision cutting blades for bandsaws, coring drills and the like. It is particularly desirable that the blades be suitable for cutting very hard materials. Additionally, if the blades can be made lighter without negatively affecting their structural integrity, it would be possible to run them at higher speeds, thereby increasing the speed and precision of each cut.